


It Was The Jacket

by defeatedbyabridge



Category: Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-19
Updated: 2012-03-19
Packaged: 2017-11-02 05:00:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/365248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/defeatedbyabridge/pseuds/defeatedbyabridge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Really, it was only about the jacket. That's all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Was The Jacket

Joe looked up at Ahim's shout. The other three had disappeared under a pile of Gormin. 

Cursing under his breath, he started working his way through the clumps of Gormin on his way to where he'd seen them last. Ahim was a few feet away, matching his movements deftly as they travelled over the rocky beach. Joe took a moment to leap up onto a rock to get a better view. 

. . . There. 

Don was unhenshined, beating the hell out of a Gormin in front of him, with Marvellous sprawled at his feet. Don was actually a better fighter than he gave himself credit for, but there were another three approaching. Joe growled, and took two steps in preparation for somersaulting into the fray. "Hakase, hold on!" 

But Don *screamed* at the other Gormin and they, uh, backed off. 

"You can all go to hell! I can't believe the way you people act! Have you NO MANNERS?" 

Joe blinked. Okay, so maybe Luka needed help first. 

* * *

Ahim was nearly at Luka's side. Luka flashed her a grin, whirled a rock around her head, and threw it so hard at a Gormin that it hurtled through the air and bounced off two more Gormin. "Are you okay?" Ahim called. "Can I assist?"

"Help Hakase, I'm having fun, but thanks!" Luka said breezily. She had a bruise on her cheekbone, but she henshined, then henshined again into Yellow Racer. 

"I think they're fine." Ahim grinned, and henshined into Pink Racer. 

* * *

Joe sighed as he helped Ahim with Luka. Marvelous and Don were going through their usual. 

"You only came to help me because you were annoyed about your stitching, right?" Marvelous said with difficulty, waving a hand at his jacket, which had a new, long, jagged cut on the shoulder to match the bandage on Marvelous' own shoulder. Don scowled, but nodded. Marvelous grinned. "Good. Sorry about that, Hakase."

Don looked up from where he was cleaning out a deep cut on Marvelous' shin. "Shut up. And promise you won't jump into fights where it's two hundred to one. And say sorry again. But most of all shut up!"

"I can't do all that and shut up! I had to fight. Try to look at it from my point of view!" 

"I would, but I can't get my head that far up my ass!" 

Joe sighed again. Ahim met his eyes with what would've been an eyeroll had she been any less politely bred, then she patted Luka on the shoulder and went to help Marvelous to his bedroom.

Joe got up and held his arms open for Don, who whizzed across the room and threw himself at him, crying. 

Same old routine. And Joe wouldn't miss it for the world.


End file.
